


We’re Broken But That’s Okay

by smolanxiousbeann



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Broken, Family, FamilyAU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolanxiousbeann/pseuds/smolanxiousbeann
Summary: Patton and Logan adopt one child at the beginning, Candon, a pathological liar.  Then, they adopt another, Virgil, an anxiety-ridden kid.  There are ups and downs, but in the end, it all works out well, right?





	We’re Broken But That’s Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candon didn’t plan on being adopted but, guess who had to ruin those plans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Candon is the name I have decided to give Deceit. The irony between it, is amazing. Candon means a honest, sincere person. Deceit, is...not? Well he might be in the future but I dunno.

Three months ago, if you would’ve told Candon Ward that he was going to be adopted, he would’ve told you, you’re insane. 

Today is adoption day, the day where hopeful parents try and find kids to happily take home and “fix”. Candon, being the anti-social kid he was, hung out on in the fort the littler kids built before. He wasn’t allowed to go to his room, so that was the best thing he could find. Adoption day always gave him nerves, and he wasn’t a usually nervous kid. 

Hopeful parents swarmed the place, talking to littler kids, or hoping to talk to some of the teenagers, who didn’t really give a shit. They knew they would never get adopted, because they’ve grown out of their cute phase. Besides, most of the kids in this orphanage are fucked up already. The orphanage owners were on the...abusive side. And all the kids here have all these disorders...it’s just not good. 

While Candon was staking it out in the fort, Patton and Logan, two hopeful parents, were talking to teenagers. They hoped teenagers weren’t as hard as little kids, and they were quite correct. The adults weren’t satisfied with any of them. All of them were too...they didn’t know what to say. Logan, being a bit fed up with all of this, was tired and wanted to go. Patton, however, spotted some deer sticking out of the fort.

“Logan, can we check the fort really fast? Please? I have a good feeling about this one,” Patton begged.

“One last time, okay?” Logan gave in, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Patton grinned and led Logan over. Not really sure how to approach this, Patton knocked on the top of the fort, grinning for no reason. Logan shook his head, put his hands in his back pockets, and looked to his left. 

“What do you want Alex?” A grumpy voice replied.

“Oh, um, it’s not Alex, whoever that may be. Could...could me and my husband talk you you?” Patton’s positive voice asked.

Candon’s head started racing. People saw him?! People wanted to talk to him?! People saw him?! Shit, shit, shit, shit!

“U-um, sure.” Candon replied, scooting our of the fort. 

Once he was fully out, he saw two men standing and waiting for him. One had blond curly hair, a blue shirt on with a grey cardigan tied around his shoulders, huge blue eyes, and a bright smile. The other had brown, straight hair, a black shirt with a blue-black tie, pretty brown eyes, and a nervous look plastered on his face. His stance wasn’t very sure, like he was s bit nervous, and blondie had his hands on his thighs and a gigantic smile on. Candon smiles nervously at both of them.

“I’m Patton, this is Logan. And who might you be hun?” Patton’s soft, cool voice asked.

“I-I’m Candon,” He put his hand out for a shake, “nice to meet you.” 

Patton and him exchanged a nice smile, whereas Logan and him just shrugged at each other. 

“Wanna tell us more about yourself?” Patton asked.

“U-um sure. What you like to know?” 

“Anything!” 

“O-okay. I’m thirteen, my favorite color is forest green, I really like music, like musicals and I guess what you would consider “emo” music. Oh and I love reading.” He finished, with nervous glances everywhere. 

Patton had fallen in love with him already. Logan had also liked this one, but he was still iffy on adopting someone. Clearly, he wanted to talk to Patton in private for a bit, so he excused them and went to the Hall with the bathroom in it.

“Patton, are you sure you want to right now?” Logan asked hesitantly.

Patton’s gaze softened, he kissed his husband on the lips, gently, and smiled when he pulled away. “I’m sure Logan. But if you don’t want to, I’m sure we can adopt a different day.” 

“No, no, I’m up for whatever you would like Patton.” He paused, thinking, “Who would you like to adopt?”

Immediately, Patton had told Logan and they went to go look at his file. Logan read over it first, just in case there was any sensitive topics, but once it was alright, Patton read it. They both had their worries in one particular area, but they still wanted him. 

“We’d like to adopt him.” Logan said very businesslike, to which Patton smiled.

“Are you sure? He’s very troublesome. Like, lawfully troublesome.” The receptionist questioned politely.

Logan glanced at Patton, but before he could even interrupt, “We’re very sure.”

“Okay. Candon Ward, please go get anything you would like to take with you. You are being adopted today.” She said over the intercom. 

People starting clapping, and cheering. Patton glanced over at their new son, whose mouth was open wide, and he seemed to be crying a bit. He then rushed somewhere and returned a few minutes later with all of his stuff packed. All the while Logan was filling out paperwork and such. They already had their house monitored, and they took the course on fostering and dealing with adoption. 

Candon came towards Patton with a huge smile. He dropped his stuff and gave him the biggest hug. The best part, to Patton at least, was that he couldn’t stop saying thank you. Glancing over at his husband, who was also smiling, Patton grinned like a madman. 

Once everything was finished, they headed to their car, and headed home, which was about an hour away. During the ride, they stopped at McDonald’s, and got some dinner, seeming as it was dinner time. Candon was a bit nervous ordering for himself, he had a small thing with social anxiety, but it was fine. While they ate, he noticed Logan’s knee bouncing, similar as his was. He hid a small smile, with another bite of a BigMac. 

They then finished up and headed back to their quest home. 

The whole ride, Candon’s head was buzzing with thoughts. What if, that, and what if, this. So many thoughts. He really hoped there was a dog waiting for them, he’s always loved them. His ADHD was really kicking in right now, everything was bouncing around in his head, and his knee wouldn’t stop bouncing up and down, no matter what he tried. 

Patton was a little concerned at the knee, but otherwise, was extremely happy and positive this was an amazing idea. Grinning the whole time, he started making a list of things to do for Candon, in his mind of course. They needed to work on a few things with him, but other than that, it was fine. Candon seemed like a generally nice kid, and Patton couldn’t wait to make memories with him. 

Logan however had his doubts. Frankly, the knee was a sign of his ADHD, and so was the nervous glancing around. The adoption was all a little too soon for Logan, and it shocked him they now had a child. Well, not really a child, but close enough. They head a kid. Patton and him adopted a kid! Holy shit! If Logan wasn’t driving, his knee would be bouncing up in and down too, but instead his free hand was playing with Patton’s. 

An hour later, they had arrived. 

“Welcome Candon, to your new home!” Patton exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a doozy. Sorry that was a quick chapter, but the future ones will be longer!


End file.
